


Carnival

by fountainwishess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fountainwishess/pseuds/fountainwishess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily takes James to his first carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

“It’s called a carn- _i_ -val, James, not canarvale,” came Lily’s frustrated voice as they strolled through the crowded path, hand in hand. She usually enjoyed atmospheres like the one they were witnessing at that moment: the kids with the painted faces, the parents carrying the large stuffed animals that they won for their child, the balloons, the smell of fried food wafting over almost every square inch of the large area...every part of it screamed out to Lily but it was hard to enjoy with the kid pulling on her hand, practically drooling all over the place. It was like he was sheltered as a child, or lived in a box, or came from a pureblooded family. Oh, right. Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Why didn’t her parents ever teach her a valuable lesson, like patience? Instead she got the boring ones like keeping her room clean or attempting to stop instigating her sister (that one never stuck).

Lily dug her heels into the dirt, successfully stopping him in his hurried attempt to see everything in the first few seconds. And his running rampant through the little kids. Maybe he never learned the patience thing either.

Who was she trying to kid? James Potter knew anything and everything about patience.

“We have all day, James.” Now she felt like his mother. At least he had half a mind to look sheepish.

“Sorry, Lils. I’ve never seen anything like it!” She really couldn’t blame him for being so excited either but she found herself wishing that she had given the idea to Sirius and Remus instead. She didn’t want to play babysitter, especially to her own boyfriend, but she had a feeling that she’d have to slap his hand away from a control box or hold his hair back as he threw up all the candy floss he digested.

So she smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze and allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd like the good girlfriend that she was. And she surprisingly didn’t find herself caring anymore. The dazzled expression on his face wasn’t anything she had seen in a long time – and she loved that she was the one who gave it to him. In fact, she could clearly remember the last time she was that close to that expression and her smile grew as she replayed the memory.

As her mind’s eye was currently occupied in that beautifully delicious moment from two months ago, she was fully trusting James to guide her way through the chaos that was called a carnival but with his eyes locked on the looming Ferris wheel, she didn’t have much luck in that scenario. She felt something sharp in her gut and reluctantly wrenched her focus back to the present, sidestepping the kid who had slipped underneath their entwined hands (how the...?) but ungracefully coming into contact with James’ foot instead.

They went down like a pile of bricks.

A pile of bricks being forced out of a dump truck, just to clarify.

In a flurry of dirt, limbs, and curses, Lily landed face first on the ground while next to her, James landed on his back in a huff. Laughing, she pushed herself onto her knees and held out a hand to help him stand. Instead of being seen as the good person in this episode, she found herself sneakily pulled forward onto his chest, blushing as some of the spectators stopped to goggle at the scene.

“James-“

But he just pushed his face forward and kissed her, his dirt ridden hands finding their way into her tangled hair. She heard some of the people ‘aww-ing’ and muttering to themselves but for once, she didn’t care about their very blatant display of affection. She just thought about the moment before when she was imagining a memory very much like this one.

When she pulled back, that expression was back and she swore she felt her chest tighten. “Come on, you klutz,” she said, her own face matching his as she grabbed his arms and pulled them both to a standing position. She didn’t even bother to dust herself off as his arm came around her waist and they continued through the carnival at a much slower pace. Every so often, he would tear his gaze away from the sights and press his lips to her temple and every time she would look up and memorize another feature on his face.

She was glad she got to give experience this to him. Sirius and Remus who?

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted at fanfiction.net under the same name. Contains minor edits.
> 
> Jily is forever my OTP <3
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr if you'd like to see more of them! (happyhobrien.tumblr.com)


End file.
